Two Years Gone
by ForgottenFantasy
Summary: Two years later, Amu walks down the streets of her town, only to get lost. Amuto fluff! Set two years after chapter 43. One-shot.


Thought I'd try my hand at another one shot. ;D Set two years after chapter 43. Written while listening to I Believe in Love by Barlow Girl. Warning for my ultra cheesy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the character. If I was Peach-Pit, Ikuto wouldn't have left and Michiru would love Chika and there would be a third Rozen Maiden season.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Two years had gone by so fast. Two years since she realized her feelings for a certain Black Cat of Misfortune. How many times had she sat in her room and longed to go with him to to that amusement park? Not even Amu Hinamori herself knew. Since he had left, it had been destroyed. Last year, actually; for she was at the end of her second year of middle school now. Everything was changing, and though it used to scare her, she vowed to stay the same. Their contest to find each of their true selves wasn't going too well on Amu's part. She still hadn't figured it out, and was desperate. But a part of her kept wondering if he would ever come back.

It was Sunday and Amu had absolutely nothing to do except stare at Ran, Miki, and Suu babel over things she really couldn't keep up with. Irritated, she flung the covers off of her head, forgetting about her vain attempt to nap. The pink-haired girl brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, closing her eyes and sighing; which, apparently, got the trio's attention.

"Oh, the face of a girl in distress, descu..." Suu said, puffing out her cheeks and floating over to the depressed girl.

"Amu-chan is still sad about Ikuto...?" Ran asked as she and Miki also made their way over. Amu nodded silently.

A sly grin slid over Ran's face, but before she could speak her mind, Amu seemed to read it. "Don't you dare character change," She growled, opening up one eye and sending a glare to the three.

"Amu scary!" They all said in unision, immeadiately withdrawing from the situation.

The girl practically forced herself out of bed as she pulled off her pajamas and found some normal clothes. Her usual colors, of course; red, black, and white. "Coming with me?" She asked, glancing back at the trio before turning the door handle and walking out. Surprised, the group flew after her as she began descending down stairs to the living room. Or in her situation, the way out of the house itself. Ami was singing more of Utau's songs and her father was taking pictures, while her mother buzzed around the kitchen; a usual scene in the Hinamori household.

"I'm going out!" She called as she kicked on the first pair of shoes she could find and made her way out. The family simply forgot what they were doing for a moment and stared at the door their daughter had exited. "_What's with her...?"_ Her mother pondered, but shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

Outside, the weather was nice, and the sun was shining bright. Amu held out her arms and twirled in a circle, continuing to do so as she made her way down the road. Where she was going, she didn't. She didn't care, either. Anywhere was nice on a day like this. All of her friends were either busy or on vacation, so she was left with nothing to do the whole week. Finished with her twirling, she stuffed her hands into her pockets and shuffled down the road to town. People were coming and going, as if nothing was bothering them at all. Buses running, taxis picking people up here and there, businesses thriving in the summer vacation season.

A new amusement park was being built, but it just didn't feel right to visit it. Amu walked for quite some time, waving to a few people, window shopping a bit. But when those usual annoying voices disappeared, she realized she had become separated with Ran, Miki, and Suu. She sighed aggravatedly and ran her hands through her pink hair. "Geeeeez!" She moaned in an exaggerated sigh. But hey; they'd make it back home. Well, she hoped they would, anyways.

So she just kept walking, kicking a rock over the worn concrete. Until she realized she herself was lost. Amu looked around blankly, her jaw dropped a little. Her plan of "just keep walking, it doesn't matter where you end up" had failed completely, and she was on the opposite end of town. Where, just so happeningly, she had never been. A sweat drop warily slid down the side of her face.

"Just my luck..." She sighed, deciding to continue walking. "If this is the opposite end...if I keep walking, I should end up back at the other end," The pinkette concluded, rubbing one finger over her temple. "...right?" Indeed, she was talking to herself. And yes, her conclusion was everything but right. Doesn't everyone know that if you keep walking, you'll just get deeper into the place you're lost in? Apparently, not her.

Time passed as she looked at her watch and learned that she had been walking for about an hour. "Wonder how many pounds I've lost...?" She said, a "let's look at the bright side" smile trying to twitch over her face. But while she was looking down, Amu bumped into someone. She stumbled back a few steps, keeping her balance by holding out both arms and one leg stuck up in the air.

"Ah, I'm sor-" When Amu looked up to see who she had ran into, her mouth ran dry. "-ry..." She finished absently, staring up in disbelief.

"Lost, hmm?" A familiar teasing voice rang. A certain blue-haired teen leaned over to her level, and a smile stretched from ear to ear. "You're still the same."

"Iku..to..!" Amu murmured, her voice mixed between happiness and disbelief. "Is it really you?!"

The teen smirked. "Is there anyone else who looks like me?" He asked.

The girl smiled even wider, if it was possible, as she clasped her arms around his neck. A tears slipped down her cheek as she buried her face into his coat. "It's you...!" She murmured, her voice muffled.

Ikuto simply put one arm around her neck and let her bury her face into him. "What were you sulking for?"

"I missed you! Why else, stupid?!" Amu said harshly, grinning as she pulled back and he stood up straight. "Why didn't you tell me you were back...?" She asked sadly.

"Hooo, so you missed me?" He teased, earning a punch from blushing Amu. "I just got back in today; you knew Utau would hog me." Ikuto chuckled, grabbing her hand and setting off in the direction back to her house. Amu blinked quickly as he dragged her along, but she caught up to his pace easily.

She looked up at him much like a mother would to her child who just broke a rule. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" She asked.

Ikuto smirked once more and avoided her gaze. "Do you want my honest answer?" Another punch.

"Not anymore..." she muttered, a fake smile twitching over her lips.

The two walked for a while, talking about while he was gone, and how she had missed him, of course. The talk seemed almost too short, and Amu couldn't help but frown when she saw her house. It was getting dark out, and the moon shone full, shining it's light down to engulf the city in a milky white. Ikuto slipped his fingers from hers and turned to leave, but she grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"I think I won our contest," Amu said with a grin. Ikuto thought for a moment, trying to remember what the _contest_ even was. He finally remembered and cocked one eyebrow up.

"Oh?" He echoed, curiosity in his voice.

"My true self..." she began, looking up at him. "Is when I'm with you."

From a window upstairs, a certain three grinned broadly at the two.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

END

=-=-=-=-=-=-

I told you it was cheesy. I bet this has already been done...I wonder. On another note. Geez Ran, Miki, Suu, what are you guys, stalkers? XD Or had they been the ones to set it up...? ;D I'll leave it to your imagination. Which I'm sometimes afraid of.


End file.
